


Funhouse Mirrors

by missyKbrooke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Genderbent Characters, Genderbent Dean Winchester, Genderbent Sam Winchester, Heterosexual Destiel ship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyKbrooke/pseuds/missyKbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a trickster sends Deanna Winchester to an alternate universe where everyone she ever knew is the opposite gender? Di wakes up in a place exactly like her home, but instead of her sister she finds a strange man. With Dean a demon and AWOL, Sam and Cass are a little lost, living in the bunker without him. How will Di adjust to life with the men, and will she ever get back home to her sister?</p>
<p>(Takes place immediately after the season nine finale, and everything from there is canon divergence.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this is my first fan fiction that I'm publishing. I hope you like it. I'm not sure about the formattin'; I've never used this site in this aspect before. Anyway, please feel free to alert me to any and all spelling and grammatical errors, and you're most welcome to leave your feedback in the comments. Also, the first chapter is pretty short, but I already have several written, so you won't have to wait long. I'm aiming for updating with a new chapter once a week, but today doesn't count, so expect another before Saturday. Enjoy, loves!

Di sat at a desk in the bunker, awaiting Samantha’s return. Her back ached from crouching over books all morning. She checked her watch and sighed. She hadn’t seen Sammy all morning, and was starting to worry. Her younger sister wasn’t answering her phone.  
She stood up from the desk, and walked into the kitchen, searching for some pie. Finding none, she poured herself some coffee. Di took a sip of the hot drink and set it down again, her eyebrows pulled together with worry. Where was Sammy? She pulled her dark blonde hair up into a high ponytail, and then stretched her arms above her head. Her bangs fell out of place, and she straightened them back to their assigned seats.  
The bunker door clicked open, and Di let out a breath of relief. Her back still to the door, she began her rant. “Damn it, Sammy. You better have a frappachino with my name on it with you! I am sick and tired of you disappearing without telling me! Besides, I think I have a lead on that trickster.” Di began to turn around. “And did you finish the pie off again? You know I need my pie when I’m on my-” She fell silent and drew her gun from the waistband of her cropped jean shorts. A tall guy with floppy hair stood on the other side of the table pointing his own gun at her.  
“Who are you, where is my sister, and how did you get in here?” she demanded, switching the safety off.  
“Is that Dean’s gun?” the man asked, ignoring her.  
She ignored his question. “What are you? How did you get in here?” Di glared at the stranger.  
“I could ask you the same thing,” he said.  
This stranger reminded Di of her little sister; freakishly tall, not stupid, same shade of hair, hazel eyes… Di’s eyes narrowed. The resemblance was uncanny. “You got a name?”  
“It’s Sam,” the stranger, Sam, said, and his eyebrows pulled together. “Who are you?”  
“That’s not important right now. How did you get in here, Sam?” she asked.  
Sam held up a key, and dangled it before setting it on the table. “Key. How did you get in here?”  
“What are you? What do you want from me?” Di asked, still aiming her gun at his face.  
“Nothing; I live here.” he said.  
Di scoffed. A human who just magically walked into the bunker was highly unlikely. “No you don’t. I live here.” she glared at him, and pulled a small glass bottle out of her pocket. In it was a milky substance, and hanging from the neck was a silver chain.  
“What’s that?” Sam asked, eyeing the mysterious bottle suspiciously.  
“It proves you’re human so I don’t have to shoot your ass. Holy water, borax, of course, and salt. Chain’s silver, so it takes care of everything, all at once. But you’re obviously a hunter, so you already know that.” Di explained as she pulled the cork out of the top. She carefully set her gun down on the table, barrel facing Sam, and stepped back. She held the glass bottle above her hand, and poured a small amount of the liquid on it. The solution had no reaction with her skin, and slid down the sides of her fingers, dripping onto the cool wood floor.  
Sam watched her with cautious eyes, ready to shoot if there were any surprises. Nothing happened, and Di put the lid back on and tossed the bottle across the table to Sam. He barely caught it, nearly dropping his gun. Sam sniffed the potion, his nose confirming its ingredients. He poured some of the test solution on his hand, and nothing happened.  
He set the bottle on the table, and put his gun back in the waistband of his jeans. Di’s gun had already disappeared underneath a book and she was sitting down, with her coffee, watching Sam.  
“How did you get in here?” Sam asked, falling into a chair. He handed Di her bottle, and she put the lid back on.  
“I woke up in here, because I live here. How the hell did you get a key?” Di put the glass bottle back in the front pocket of her shorts, and pulled out her key. “There’s only one of these,” she said, holding it up.  
Sam’s eyes widened in surprise. “I know.” He reached forward, and grabbed the key, comparing it to his own. “These are exactly the same,” he said.  
“How is that possible?” Di asked.  
“Wait, what’s your name?”  
Di nodded. “Deanna Winchester, but I go by Di.”  
“Dee?” Sam’s eyebrows shot up. For a moment, it sounded like she said Dean.  
“Spelled with an ‘I’.”  
“Winchester, huh? Look, I don’t know what you’re playing at, but it’s not exactly likely that I have more family I don’t know about.”  
Di nearly choked on her coffee. “You’re a Winchester? What the hell is happening? And why should I trust you?” Di stood up, staring hard at Sam.  
“You shouldn’t, but I do live here, and I’m not going anywhere,” he replied, looking at the books spread across the table. He began flipping through the lore, searching for something to explain this. He knew he shouldn’t trust a stranger, but there was something oddly familiar about her and he just couldn’t help it.  
“Well, if you don’t recognize me, then you’re not my sister. Which means something is really off here.”  
“Tell me about it.” Sam sighed, and set the bags on the kitchen counter.  
Di sat back down in the chair, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Sam, I have a feeling one of us is in the wrong universe,” she said.


	2. Chapter Two

Sam began putting the food away. “The wrong universe?” He asked doubtfully “Well, I guess that would explain it. But, that’s impossible. And even if it were possible, how are we supposed to know which one of us it is?”

“I guess we could check the bedrooms,” Di suggested. She stood up and began walking towards her room. Sam followed closely behind her, watching. Di turned the handle and opened it, finding a room with weapons on the walls, and a very neat bed that was certainly not her own.

“Whose room is this? It’s not mine.” she said, turning to Sam.

“This is my brother’s room. His name’s Dean,” Sam said, wincing as if it hurt to say the name.

“What happened to your brother?” Di asked guardedly.

“It’s a long story, and I don’t feel like talking about it,” he said and walked out of Dean’s room. Di followed him back to the kitchen. Sam cleared his throat and returned to the groceries. “I thought you said you woke up here, but you’ve never seen that room before?”

“I did,” Di said. “I woke up in this chair,” she said, sitting down. “I must’ve fallen asleep in it.” Di took a long drink of her coffee, draining the mug.

Sam poured himself a cup of coffee, having finished putting the food away. He sat down in the chair across from Di. “Or maybe you were dropped there through a universe thing.” He chuckled. “Well, it’d probably help if we knew a little bit about each other. Why don’t you tell me about your family,” he said.

“I have a little sister named Samantha, but I call her Sammy. My mother’s name was Johanna. She died around six years ago, and my father’s name was Marty. He died in a fire when I was four. Yesterday, Sammy and I were tracking a trickster and…” Di slammed her fist on the table. “Son of a bitch!” she exclaimed and looked up to meet his eyes. “Do you think the trickster did this?”

“I guess it’s possible,” Sam replied, going into deep thought.

“You look just like my sister when you do that.” Di muttered. “It’s like looking in some sort of weird gender-bent window.”

Sam looked up. “Do you have any other clothes?”

Di looked down at her outfit. Her feet were bare, her toenails were painted red, and her silver bra peeked out of the top of the cropped Guns and Roses tank top she was wearing. “Let me check my backpack.” She started digging through the black backpack that sat in the chair next to her. “That would be a no,” she sighed.

“Wait; there was holy water in your test thing, right?” Sam asked. Something glimmered in his eyes. Was it… hope?

“Yeah, I said that already,” Di rolled her eyes.

“Well it didn’t affect you.”

“I know, Sam, I was there.” Di sighed. Her sister did crap like this all the time, and she was used to patiently waiting for her to get to the point already.

“So, you’re not a demon!” Sam exclaimed.

“I know. Why would I be?” Di asked and her black-lined eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Sam’s smile vanished. “No reason,” he said. “Tell me about the past couple years in your universe, I mean, if you don’t mind” Sam requested.

Di took her mug to the kitchen sink, and then sat back down with Sam. “Did you get pie while you were out?”

“No,” Sam said. “Please tell me; it might help us figure this whole thing out.”

“Well, we can add pie to the list of things to fix.” Di began writing in a small red notebook. “Get back home, get some pie, get some clothes…”

Sam looked at her expectantly and Di sighed. “Right. Well, there was this leviathan, Nikki, and she was trying to take over the planet, and eat everyone. But Nikki was really frigging hard to kill. So, Sammy, Cassie, and I were searching all over for a way to kill her. Then we found a spell, and we got all the ingredients.

“We finally tracked her down, and I stabbed her in the neck. But Nikki exploded and Cassie and I found ourselves in purgatory. I eventually got out, but Cassie never did. I tracked down the Queen of Hell, and stabbed her in the face for killing Karen, our genius prophet friend, and then Sammy and I went about hunting like we always do.”

“Cassie, never got out of Purgatory?” Sam asked in surprise.

“Nope, she’s been gone for years. Sometimes I think if I call her, she’ll show up, but she never does.” Di realized she’d shared more than was needed and focused herself. “Anyways, I’m over it. What about you?”

“It seems like everyone in this universe is the opposite sex from yours. Interesting… Here, the King of Hell, Crowley, is still alive, and Castiel was rescued from Purgatory. In our universe, it was Dick Roman trying to make us into leviathan lunch bags, and Crowley kidnapped Kevin, the prophet and a bunch of other stuff happened. We tried to slam the gates of Hell, but it didn’t work. And Metatron cast all the angels out of Heaven, and made Cass a human.

“Then, there was an angel in me. But he started to work with Metatron, who wanted to become the new God, and the angel killed Kevin. Crowley helped us get it out of my brain. Then, Abaddon wanted to be the Queen of Hell, and she was a Knight of Hell so only The First Blade could kill her.

“We tracked down the blade and Dean got the Mark of Cain so he could kill her, and we found her and Dean killed her, and then Cass saved Heaven. But Metatron killed Dean, and because he had The Mark, he didn’t die all the way. He’s a demon now, and he ran off with Crowley, but not before warning me not to follow him…”

“So you’re trying to find him, aren’t you?” Di asked.

“Pretty much,” Sam said.

“Well, good luck with that,” Di scoffed. “But, speaking from experience, some people can’t be changed.”

Sam took a swig of his coffee. There was a knock at the bunker door and he walked over to the entrance. Di tried to see the visitor, but whoever was there was blocked by Sam’s huge figure. “Did you find anything?” Sam asked.

“No, I’m sorry. There’s no sign of him anywhere,” a deep voice said.

Sam stepped aside and the man walked into the bunker. Di’s eyes widened. The man walking down the stairs was so familiar to her, though she’d never seen him before. He wore a white button-down shirt and a blazer. Di was transfixed on his tan trench coat, a coat that she’d seen a million times. She looked up at his dark hair, his blue eyes.

“Cass, this is Di. She’s from another universe, we think, and she’s stuck here. Di, this is Castiel,” Sam said, watching for her reaction.

“Hello, Di,” Castiel said.

Di raised one eyebrow and glared at Cass. His own eyebrows pulled together in confusion, and he tilted his head to the side slightly. “Yeah, whatever,” Di said, and looked down at the books.

Castiel looked at Sam questioningly. Sam shrugged and looked to Di for an explanation, but she wasn’t looking. Sam sat down in his chair, across from Di and began to begrudgingly tell her story to Cass, who stood and listened silently.

“Do you know for sure that the trickster sent you here?” Cass asked.

Sam kicked Di’s leg under the table, and was met with a death glare. Di looked up at Cass, who was awaiting her reply. She smiled sarcastically. “Totally, because I just automatically know everything, and I go to alternate universes like, once a week.”

“I’m not entirely sure, but I believe that may have been sarcasm.” Cass asked.

“Obviously! I don’t know what the hell I’m doing here or why, I have one freaking outfit, and I’m in a room full of dudes I don’t even know!” Di shouted, standing up.

“Di, can I talk to you for a second?” Sam asked harshly. He grabbed Di by the arm and dragged her through the bunker, until they reached Sam’s room.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Di demanded, ripping her arm from his grasp.

“Would you like to explain to me what your problem is?”

Di raised her chin and glared into Sam’s brown eyes.

* * *

          Cass stood alone in the bunker’s research room, thinking. Who was this woman and why did she dislike him so? She was so much like Dean, which, he assumed, she was, just female. She had the same fire, but she didn’t seem to like Cass at all, whereas Dean had treated him as an equal, back when Dean was human. It was all so unfamiliar. This stranger, Di made him feel sad, but he did not know why.

          Cass used his celestial powers to observe their conversation. He was shocked at himself for doing so, but he was maddeningly curious.

_“Would you like to explain to me what your problem is?” Sam asked, clearly upset with Di’s behavior._

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Di said defiantly._

_“Don’t pull that crap on me. You were being a bitch and you know it.” Sam was furious. “He is just trying to help you!”_

_“What? What do you want me to do?” She raised her voice, as well._

_“Quit being such a jerk to him!” Sam shouted. “There’s no reason for this!”_

_“Yes, there is!” Di turned away from Sam and sat down on his bed._

_“Yeah? Like what? He’s never done anything to you,” Sam shook his head with disapproval._

_“It’s not what he did; it’s who he is, okay?” Di said, and buried her head in her hands._

_“And who is he to you? Huh? You’ve barely even met the guy.” Sam sat down on the bed next to her, lowering his voice._

_“It’s just him,” Di sighed and looked up into Sam’s concerned eyes. “The way he tilts his head when he’s confused and his stupid coat. Every time I look at him, all I see is Cassie, and I remember that I wasn’t strong enough to pull her out.”_

_Di’s voice faded into a whisper and she looked back down at her hands. “It’s like being punched in the face over and over again with a memory. It happened over two years ago, but it still haunts me every night.” Di stared at her hands, and watched her fingers become littered with spots of water as the tears left her eyes._

          Cass stopped watching, and stood there instead, waiting. For some reason, he didn’t want to see the rest of their conversation. Maybe he even felt guilty.

* * *

          Sam wrapped his arms around Di and her body stiffened at his unexpected touch. As Sam pulled away, Di raised her hands to her face, wiping the crystal drops from her cheeks. “I’m sorry. I’ll stop being rude to Cass. It’s not his fault I failed my best friend.” Before Sam could respond, Di stood up and walked determinedly back to the room where Cass stood, waiting. Sam didn’t follow immediately, giving them a moment.

          “Hey, sorry I snapped at you. I’m a little freaked out about this whole situation,” Di said to the silent angel, forcing herself to look into his eyes. There was no trace of the tears that had been there moments before.

          Cass nodded, and then looked away. “I understand. I forgive you.”

          Di bit back more tears, a salty, uninvited response to the words. “So, um… You’re looking for Dean?”

          “Yes,” Cass said, his eyes flitting from Di back to the floor indecisively. “We haven’t found him yet, but we suspect he might be with Crowley. Sam summoned Crowley, but he never showed.”

          “Here, come sit down. Let’s brainstorm.” Di said. Cass sat in the chair next to Sam’s just as he walked into the room. Sam sat in his chair and joined the conversation. “So, any ideas?” Di asked.

          “Nope,” Sam said as Cass shook his head.

          “Well, that helps a bunch,” Di sighed and rested her head in her palm.

          Cass spoke up, “If you truly are a female version of Dean, maybe _you_ could help us,” Di looked up at Cass, and her eyebrows disappeared behind her bangs as she raised them in question.

          “And how, exactly would I do that?” Di asked thoughtfully.

          Sam spoke up. “Imagine you had no emotional attachments and didn’t care about anything, except yourself. Where would you go? What would you do?” Di could almost see the possibilities in his eyes as they flew across his brain.

          “I’m not sure. I don’t know how that feels like, but I’ve seen it in action. Hmm…” Di fell deep into thought, and her eyes became unfocused while Sam and Cass watched her.

          Di’s head popped up. “I know what I’d do! I’d drive around, drink a bit, bang a bit, kill a bit. You know, basic stuff I’m good at.” She smiled and Sam rolled his eyes. Di saw Cass’s head tilt out of the corner of her eye and laughed. “You don’t get it, do you?” She chuckled and turned to him.

          Cass thought for another moment. “I think I got it,” he said, not amused. Di smiled at Cass. Sam was surprised at this genuine smile, as was Cass. Both men thought that she had hated Cass for reminding her so much of Cassie. She’d either gotten over it quickly, or was a great actress.

          Di dug through her black backpack and came up with a pair of black flats and a silver wallet. “Alright, I’m going to get some more clothes; this outfit is hardly decent.” Sam snickered, obviously agreeing with her.

          Cass tilted his head again, as if it would help him to understand. “Why not? I think it looks fine on you,” he said.

          Di raised an eyebrow at Cass and walked around the other side of the table to whisper in his ear. “I like it too, but I don’t want to draw too much attention to myself.” She turned to Sam. “If you’re brother really is anything like me, that means he took my baby, right?”

          Sam leaned his head to the right and rubbed his temple. “Mm-hmm,” was his only reply. Di swore as she stalked off to the garage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm totally breaking my own rules here, but I'm loving this, so I just had to post another chapter for you lovely cats, because I love you all so much.

A few hours later, Di returned with several shopping bags. She set them on the table with visible strain.

          “Holy crap! What did you get?” Sam’s eyes widened at the sight.

          Di counted on her fingers tilting her head back and forth with each listed item. “The basics, some band shirts, a little bit of leather, a little bit of plaid, and some pie.” She looked around the quiet room. “Where’s Cass?”

          “He went to get some more books from his room.”

          “Cool. Well, I’m going to find _myself_ a room and put all this stuff away,” she said as she walked away with her various bags. She walked down the hall, walking past Sam and Dean’s rooms. About two thirds down the hall, she opened a door on the right and was surprised to see Cass. He turned away from the book shelf at the sound of her entry. A large pile of old books rested in his arms.

          Di’s cheeks turned pink as she realized she barged into Cass’s room. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- I was just looking for a room.”

          “It’s fine,” Cass said. He noticed she was wearing a black leather vest, new from the store. “Did you um… have fun, while you were shopping?”

          Di shrugged. “It was alright. Shopping isn’t exactly my favorite pastime.”

          “What _is_ your favorite pastime?” Castiel asked, tilting his head.

          “Well, it involves a bed, and it’s really fun, and for me it’s usually around five hours,” Di chuckled and looked up into Cass’s eyes. Although he was across the room, it felt like he was standing right in front of her, analyzing her.

          Cass seemed surprised. “Five hours?”

          Di smiled knowingly. “It’s sleep, Cass. Sleeping is my favorite pastime.”

          “Oh,” he said, and nodded his head, as his eyebrows pulled together. “I see.”

          “Well, I, um, I guess I’ll see you around, then,” Di said, as she stepped away from the threshold of Castiel’s bedroom. Di turned around and looked in both directions down the hall. She had surprised herself by using Cassie’s nickname. Her arms were beginning to grow tired of holding the bags, so she chose the room across from his, not in the mood to explore any further.

          Di closed her bedroom door and began to unpack her clothing into the dresser. When she was done, she checked her watch. It would be dark outside soon. She walked back into the study room and addressed the researching hunter and angel.

          “I’m going outside to watch the sunset, if either of you’d like to come with me,” she said. Di pointed at a wall. “West is still that way, right?”

          Sam nodded, and looked back down at his book. Di began to walk up the stairs that led out of the bunker. Cass noticed that Sam was still seated so he stood and began to follow after Di. He had a feeling that she didn’t want to be alone. He hoped that he was right and wouldn’t be intruding. When he reached the outside, he spotted her sitting on a patch of grass, staring at the rainbow sky.

          “Do you mind if I join you?” he asked as he approached her.

          “Go ahead,” Di invited. Cass sat down next to her and they watched as the sky slowly faded from yellow to pink. After a few minutes, Di spoke softly. “Isn’t it amazing that every day only happens once in a lifetime? No one seems to notice as each one passes by, that it’ll never happen again. Each sunset is unique, and yet it’s still just another sunset. But they all miss it, with their busy lives, worrying about their problems. Hardly anyone stops to watch the passing of a day, a day that only happens once.”

          “You’re very observant for a human,” Castiel said. “And you’re right. Hardly anyone does stop to watch time, but you do. Why?”

          Di peeled her eyes away from the color symphony to look at Cass. “I’ve learned from experience that when life can be ripped away as easily as the snap of fingers or the slice of a blade, it’s important to notice each day, because you’ll never live it again, and it might even be your last.”

          Cass and Di looked away from each other and back to the sky. She rested her head on his shoulder unthinkingly, her right arm meeting his. They watched as the pink faded into blue, and then as the blue faded to black.

          “I’m going to try to get some sleep,” Di said, but didn’t move from her spot next to him.

          “Right here?” Castiel asked her.

          Di laughed. “No, I’m just tired; I don’t want to get up. But I don’t want to go to sleep, either. It’s a difficult decision, like whether I should get in the TARDIS, or leave the Shire or not. But that’s not a difficult choice to make, because of course I’d get in the TARDIS. I guess that means I’ll be staying up, then.” She chuckled again.

          Castiel turned to Di. “What’s a TARDIS?”

          “It’s um… Come on,” she stood, and held out a hand to Cass. She helped him stand and they began walking over to the entrance. “It’ll be so much easier to show you than to explain it.”

          Di led Cass to her room, noticing that Sam, along with several books, was missing from the table. “I guess he’s in his room now,” she said to the air.

          Castiel was surprised to see that Di’s room was directly across from his. He’d thought that she would want space away from him, considering he was like a ‘punch in the face’ to her. They walked in and Di removed her leather vest. “Have a seat,” she said, gesturing to the black leather couch in front of the television.

          She walked over to her small cabinet space and pulled out a box of apple pie and a paper plate. She cut herself a generous piece and put a scoop of vanilla ice cream next to it. Di grabbed a fork as she put the ice cream back in the mini-fridge.

          She joined Castiel on the couch and turned Netflix on. “We are going to watch a little show called ‘Doctor Who’,” she said.

          “Why is it called ‘Doctor Who’?” Castiel asked as the page loaded.

          “It’s called Doctor Who because that is supposedly the first question asked in the world. Anyways, just watch. It’s kind of bizarre and really funny.” Di began to dig into her pie as the first episode started. Cass kept asking questions, and Di tried to answer them, but eventually told him that the show would explain itself. Di found that she actually enjoyed watching TV with Cass. They watched Doctor Who long into the night, and Di eventually fell asleep.

          Castiel struggled with the buttons on the remote, but finally found a way to turn off the system. He put the empty paper plate in the trash and started to leave the room. But he didn’t want to leave Di on the couch; sleeping in that position would be very hard on her neck.

           Before he could change his mind, Cass picked up Di and laid her on her bed, pulling a dark green blanket over her sleeping form. He left the room without another word, turning off the light as he shut the door.

* * *

          A few days later, there was still no sign of Dean or Crowley. Di sat at her laptop, researching hunts.

          “Guys, I think I found something,” Di said and looked up at Sam. She turned the screen toward him. “Vengeful spirit, maybe,” she said.

          “Alright, you go have fun with that,” Sam said.

          “Look, Sam.” Di sighed and Sam looked up at her, knowing what lecture would come next. “There’s nothing on Dean and there’s nothing on the trickster, so can we please just take a break and do a regular hunt?”

          “No!” He paused, and took a deep breath. “Di, I want my brother back, and I’m going to do everything I can to find him and bring him here!” Sam looked down at the book again. “And then I’m going to cure him.”

          “Good luck with that,” Di said passively. “Did you ever consider the idea that he may not want to be cured? While you give yourself a headache, I’m going to go save people like we’re supposed to.” She turned to Cass, who was sitting on a sofa, covered in books. “You want to come?”

          Cass craned his head around to see her. “Hunting with you?”

          Di nodded. “Yup. We get to save some people and kill the thing that needs killing. You up for it?”

          “You’re inviting Cass?” Sam asked from his spot at the table.

          “Obviously,” she said, rolling her eyes. “So, would you like to come with me or not?”

          Cass looked at Sam. “I think Sam should go with you. He needs to get out and do something.”

          Di smiled. “I like the way you think, Cass.” She turned to Sam. “Two to one,” she said. “Get ready; we leave in ten minutes.”

          Di walked out to the garage without looking to see Sam’s response. She looked down at her outfit and was pleased with her appearance. She was wearing a light blue plaid shirt, blue skinny jeans, a black leather jacket and grey combat boots. Her hair was done up in a careless messy bun and her eyeliner was the same dark shade as usual. The necklace Sammy had given her for Christmas many years ago dangled over her exposed skin. She’d found it in her backpack that morning.

          Di pulled the key out of her pocket that belonged to the dark green 1966 Cadillac Deville. She was opening the garage door when Sam walked in with his backpack. He walked over to the running car and sat down in the passenger seat. Di got in the driver’s seat and started the car. They were both silent as they rolled further and further away from the bunker.


End file.
